


To Her Tastes

by ahunmaster



Series: Sex Services AU [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Relationships, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Orgasm, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Cyclonus decides to let Tailgate pick the itinerary for tonight.





	To Her Tastes

 

"Is this to your liking, Tailgate?"

 

Tailgate whimpered before she sighed when his hand reached between her butt cheeks to rub her vulva again.  Primus, she didn't think a massage could be so... intense.

 

But it had been a complete surprise when Cyclonus did nothing to her that evening and came to bed with her for the night only to ask what she wanted him to do to her that night.

 

A stumped and shocked Tailgate could only stutter and mutter incoherently until she finally blurted out 'massage'.

 

She had been rather embarrassed by the whole thing, but Cyclonus took it in stride and proceeded to give her one of the best massages that she ever had.

 

"Is it too much?  Or do you want more, Tailgate?"

 

Shivering and grasping the sheets, Tailgate bit her lip in bliss when he passed his hands over her butt cheeks and down her thighs to squeeze and caress her skin and tight muscles.

 

"You know, you're very tight.  Have you been getting enough rest?  Perhaps you should get into something so you don't pull a muscle.  I could get you a few DVDs... or maybe a membership to some yoga place?  I know one a few blocks away that seems to be good."

 

"...M-Maybe..." Primus, those hands...

 

"But enough about that.  I can see you need a little more before you come." He moved his hands up, molding them against her curves and love handles.  "I bet you want to come so badly, don't you."

 

"...Mmmm~"

 

"What was that?"

 

"Y-Yes..."

 

"Yes, you want to cum?"

 

"Please... Please, so good... want to cum..."

 

"Very well."

 

When his hands went to her clit again and squeezed, Tailgate only remembered white blinding her and wetness between her thighs as she blinked and found herself laying on her side.  Cyclonus had her head in his lap as he played with her hair.

 

"How was it?"

 

She looked up at him in confusion.

 

"How was your massage?"

 

"Oh-G-Good."

 

"Excellent.  It's been a while since I've given one and I was a bit worried."

 

Tailgate found herself blushing profusely.

 

"Now then, what else would like me to do for you tonight?"

 

But Cyclonus didn't need Tailgate to tell him otherwise.  He could tell from her lip biting that she must have been thinking about how good his massage had felt.

 

Well... if it came to be, he wouldn't mind giving her another massage.  He would just have to make sure she was begging for his cock to fill her by the end of it.

 

END


End file.
